


Mayos Gift of Fluff

by Mayowonnaise (Orphans_Obliterated), Orphans_Obliterated



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphans_Obliterated/pseuds/Mayowonnaise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphans_Obliterated/pseuds/Orphans_Obliterated
Summary: Techno gets sick :(But its ok, sbi is actually nice .
Relationships: Technoblade & Carl, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Mayos Gift of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> huh no angst!!!! Woowwwww

Technoblade watched as the snow fell harshly onto the ground, piling up into clumps fast. He had to get home soon to put Carl up before they got stuck in the snow. Carl was neighing and whining, seemingly restless under him. 

"Its alright Carl, we can start going soon. I need to make sure I have everything."

He spoke with a gruff voice, The shaking of the emeralds in their bag filling his ears. The snow burying onto his head,covering his ears. Technoblade let out a sniffle as he kicked Carl's side to get him to move forward. The cold chilled Technoblades thick skin and ran down his back as Carl's head bobbed back and forth on their way home. 

"Carl please tell me you remember the way home."

Carl's whinny was filled with worry, Technoblade huffed and pulled the reins. Trying to find somewhere to cover them until the storm passed by. Looking around was pointless he realised, his best bet was to turn around and hope that the village would allow them to stay there. 

As he kicked Carl's side to get him to move again, he felt the bag of emeralds slip from its holder. Technoblade hissed in annoyance and got off of Carl who was huffing in annoyance. 

"Carl calm down, it's not that bad."

Grabbing the emeralds off the ground, he finally looked out into the distance to where the snow was growing lighter to see a small cave. Technoblade smiled and put the gems back into the bag and tied it tighter to the small hook on his side. Petting Carl as he got on. 

"Well. It won't be much but it'll hold us out won't it?"

Carl snorted and followed technoblades guidance towards the cave, snow kicking up behind them. 

"We're gonna be there soon Carl,just keep going and then you can rest."

Carl huffed and continued going, Technoblades hand gripping tight on the reigns. 

Seeing as they finally got to the cave, he thought feeding Carl would also be good considering he's been forced to carry a 6'11 man the entire time. He picked out 2 apples and started feeding them to Carl, his hand wiping away the snow from his mane.

Technoblade sneezed into his hand and rubbed his snout. He was desperately trying to make a fire to warm himself up,however, all the wood surrounding them had already been covered in snow and wet. Technoblade sadly did not have the energy to cut the logs, he laid his back against the cave and covered himself with his coat in hopes it would do something.

_____________

  
  


Technoblade woke with a nudge to his arm, it was considerably warmer and he had more blankets on him. Voices started popping up asking how he was doing ,and why was he out for so long.

"Heh? Carl?"

The voices stopped talking as he felt someone touch his forehead, he felt hot and was sweating but didn't think much of it. 

"Blade? Are you okay? We found you in a cave not that far away from here, are you ok?"

Was that Tommy's voice? Why did he sound so soft? Technoblade grumbled at him .

"We couldn't find our way back in the snow…"

Another voice chirped in, it was deeper than Tommys and more mature.

"Listen Techno, just rest. You are running a fever, probably for being exposed to the elements for so long. We got things from here."

Technoblade smiled as he heard Phils voice, his vision had finally started to clear up as he looked at the two. A smell filled the air and he couldn't help but sniff in deeply for the aroma.

"What's cooking?"

The smell of beef,potatoes, and another smell he couldn't place filled his mind as he heard his stomach rumble.

"Oh! Wilbys cooking potato stew with some bread. He said it would help your stomach or some shit."

Technoblade smiled as he felt the embrace of phil. The bed sheets had been covering him which would explain the sweat dripping down his face, that combined with the fever. Techno sat up and hugged Phil back, the man's wings wrapping around techno.

"Next time, just stay at the village when it's snowing, I don't wanna lose you."

A small chuckle came from Technoblade.

"Technoblade never dies."

"However Technoblade does get hungry."

Wilbur's voice chipped in, he was holding a bowl of stew with bread poking out of it. 

"Eat and regain your strength. And you two need to stop bothering him so he can heal."

Wilbur scolded them slightly, even though they were the same age he still was pretty demanding and assertive.

"Alright  _ dad _ ."

Phil mockingly said before straining and getting up, looking at Tommy who did the same. 

"Get some sleep Big T. We gotta spar sometime soon bitch."

Technoblade smiled at the comfort of his family before staring at his soup and taking small bites, his nose felt warm with the steam rising up to it. He took small sips of the stew before placing it beside him to eat later. He needed to sleep

______

  
  


Tommy ran up stairs, The Blade has been asleep for a few hours and Tommy knew around this time Technoblade might be reading his Greek books. Tommy  _ loved _ to bug him during that because of how funny he would react. 

"Blade?"

Tommy said quietly as he opened the door, there lied a sleeping Techno who still had his glasses on from reading. Tommy sighed and tip toed his way towards him, grabbing the glasses steadily off his face so that he wouldn't be woken up by him.

"Tommy?"

A quiet voice answered, Tommy noticed that techno was looking at him. He stuttered nervously.

"Shut up bitch I'm trying to help you."

Technoblade laughed before responding.

"Tommy, it's alright to say you care for people."

Tommy looked at him and huffed, turning away.

" I don't care about men. I hate all men."

He couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of him when he said that. Technoblade looked at him and smiled.

"Come on, go get Phil and Wilbur I want to read you something."

Tommy looked at him and smiled, quickly running down the stairs to get Phil and Wilbur.

"Hey! Technoblade wants to read us something let's go."

Phil looked at Wilbur skeptically before following Tommy up the stairs to see Technoblade standing picking up a book. ' _ The song of Achilles',  _ by Madeline Miller.

They gathered around Technoblade who was flipping through pages. Before he started reading he cleared his throat.

_ "I have done it," she says. At first I do not understand. But then I see the tomb, and the marks she has made on the stone. A C H I L L E S, it reads. And beside it, P A T R O C L U S. _

_ "Go," she says. "He waits for you." _

_ In the darkness, two shadows, reaching through the hopeless, heavy dusk. Their hands meet, and light spills in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun." _

Technoblades monotone voice reads before he looks up.

"After all of this, me getting sick, please know that I do care for you. I will will fight for you guys, if you die I will die. We will be buried together, I hope."

He muttered out, Wilbur and Phil were the first ones to go and give him a hug, with Tommy realizing and coming in a a few seconds later to join in. 

"Of course big man! We'll be together as family forever. No matter what happens."


End file.
